The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting loads for transport by a wheeled vehicle during over-the-road travel and, more particularly, to an apparatus configurable to support different types of loads on a wheeled vehicle during over-the-road travel.
Tractor-trailer combinations, commonly known as semi-trailers, are well known for transporting loads over-the-road and have been available for many years. The trailer includes an elongate box-like load supporting compartment mounted on a wheeled chassis, the wheeled chassis being connected in an articulated manner to a self-propelled tractor. One typical version of the tractor-trailer combination includes an enclosed, box-like compartment for hauling conventional loads. Another version of the tractor-trailer combination basically includes a load supporting compartment defined within a metal framework with the load being substantially open to the elements. Common examples of this version of the tractor-trailer combination are the various commercially available trailers for transporting automobiles which typically include a lower support surface for supporting one tier of automobiles and an upper support surface supported by the metal framework at a clearance above the first tier of automobiles for supporting a second tier of automobiles thereon, the upper support surface being accessible by hydraulically operated ramps which can be selectively inclined to provide a ramp for individually driving the automobiles onto the upper support surface.
Tractor-trailer combinations similar to the automobile tractor-trailer combinations have also been adapted for transport of specialized loads, such as self-propelled golf carts. Such golf cart trailers typically include an enclosed load supporting compartment and are basically configured similarly to the automobile metal framework trailers for providing the capability to load the golf carts thereon in rows and columns. However, the tractor-trailer combinations including such metal framework are not well-suited for transporting other types of loads which are commonly carried by the conventional box-like closed compartment type trailers. Thus, the versatility of the trailers adapted for transporting golf carts is limited because the trailer is not capable of hauling conventional loads when it is not being used for transporting golf carts. This limitation is particularly disadvantageous because golf carts are typically transported in one direction only such as, e.g., from the golf cart manufacturer to the buyer, and the trailer must make an empty or non-load transporting return trip instead of hauling conventional loads upon its return to its origin.
The present invention is specifically directed to a modification of the type of trailer generally described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,510, entitled xe2x80x9cTrailer for Transporting Golf arts and the Likexe2x80x9d issued Oct. 30, 1990 which is an improvement over the prior art trailers for transporting golf carts and the like. Specifically, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,510 for supporting different types of loads on a wheeled vehicle during over-the-road travel includes a substantially enclosed compartment, an intermediate support shelf disposed interiorly of the compartment for relative movement therein and a control system for selectively moving the intermediate support shelf between a transport position for supporting a first plurality of golf carts and the like thereon for transport thereof and a storage position flush with the ceiling of the enclosed compartment. The support shelf extends substantially the entire length of the compartment and includes a front portion and a back portion interconnected to one another by a coupling device which permits movement of the front and back portions relative to one another. The control system includes a cable winch and a plurality of cables connected to the cable winch and to the shelf. The cable winch is operable to selectively wind and unwind the cables to effect movement of the shelf means. In use, the control system is operable to move the shelf to a loading position for loading the golf carts and the like thereon at which the front shelf portion is disposed intermediate the ceiling and the floor and generally parallel thereto, and the back shelf portion is disposed generally downwardly inclined from the front shelf portion toward the floor. Additionally, the control system is operable to move the shelf between a transport position for supporting golf carts and the like during transport thereof at which both the front and back shelf portions are disposed intermediate the ceiling and the floor and generally parallel thereto, and a storage position at which the front and back shelf portions are disposed in substantially flush relation with either the ceiling or the floor of the compartment.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,510 also includes an auxiliary loading supporting structure for supporting at least one additional golf cart and the like in the clearance between the enclosed compartment and the road and includes a frame movably mounted to the over-the-road vehicle selectively movable between an inclined position for rolling the additional golf cart or the like between the road and the frame and a transport position in which the additional golf cart and the like is supported at a height sufficiently above the road for normal traveling operation of the over-the-road vehicle. In addition, pivoted ramps are provided for selective positioning to load and unload the golf cars and the like into the over-the-road vehicle.
While my U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,510 addresses many of the disadvantages of the prior art load transport apparatuses, one drawback is that the full capacity of the enclosed compartment of the trailer may not be used when hauling conventional type loads. Although the intermediate support shelf can moved to a storage position flush with the ceiling of the closed compartment when not transporting golf carts, my prior invention does not allow an operator to simultaneously use a portion of the enclosed compartment for transporting golf carts and use a remaining portion of the enclosed compartment for other purposes. Thus, an operator may not build out a portion of the trailer for hauling conventional-type loads while simultaneously transporting golf carts. Moreover, although the entire compartment is substantially empty when the intermediate shelf is moved to its storage position, the vertical capacity of entire compartment is reduced due to the space occupied by the support shelf stored adjacent to the ceiling of the compartment.
Therefore, there is a need for a tractor-trailer combination which provides for transporting golf carts in a portion of the trailer while allowing the use of the full capacity of another portion of the trailer for other purposes.
The present invention is directed to a multi-use trailer for transporting golf carts and the like in a vehicle of the type having a chassis and including a substantially enclosed compartment mounted on the vehicle chassis, an intermediate support disposed interiorly of the compartment and pivotably supported by a mounting means, and an arrangement for selectively moving the intermediate support means. The intermediate support of the multi-use trailer is specifically designed to extend across only a portion of the length of the enclosed compartment for utilizing such portion for transporting golf carts and the like, while simultaneously reserving and making available the full capacity of the remaining portion of the compartment for other uses. Because the intermediate support does not extend across the full length of the compartment, the multi-use trailer of the present invention is less costly to construct and allows the operator to utilize the fall capacity of a portion of the compartment for hauling bulk materials or conventional-type loads while simultaneously transporting golf carts, vehicles or the like to their destination, and further provides the use of substantially the full capacity of the entire compartment on the return trip.
The substantially enclosed compartment of the present invention includes a pair of spaced apart, generally parallel side walls, each side wall having an upper and lower portion, the side wall upper portions supporting therebetween an overhead cover, and a floor positioned between the pair of side walls and connected to the wall lower portions. The side walls, the overhead cover and the floor define the boundaries of the interior of the substantially enclosed compartment. The intermediate support of the present invention includes a generally planar shelf disposed interiorly of the substantially enclosed compartment for supporting the golf carts. The support shelf extends through a portion of the length of the compartment and extends between the side walls and is connected thereto for movement relative thereto between: a first or transport position for supporting a first plurality of the golf carts and the like thereon for transport at a predetermined height between the floor and the ceiling and generally parallel thereto to permit the simultaneous transport of a second plurality of golf carts and the like disposed on the floor; a second or storage position in which the support shelf is disposed in substantially flush relation with the boundaries of the interior of the substantially enclosed compartment for providing access to substantially the entire interior volume of the substantially enclosed compartment; and a third or loading position in which the support shelf is disposed generally downwardly toward the floor of the compartment, inclined from a predetermined height above the floor.
The present invention includes an arrangement for selectively moving the support shelf between its transport, storage and loading positions. The arrangement preferably includes a cable winch and a plurality of cables connected to the cable winch and to the support shelf. The cable winch is operable to selectively wind and unwind the cables to effect movement of the support shelf. In addition, the present invention includes a selectively operable adjustment means arranged for adjusting the length of the cable to maintain alignment of support shelf for providing a level surface for the golf carts disposed on the shelf. Further, a selectively operable load bearing means is provided for supporting the support shelf and the golf carts and the like carried on the shelf when the shelf is in its transport position. The selectively operable loading bearing means is moveable between a first disposition for providing support and a second disposition at which it is clear from any movement of the shelf between the first, second and third positions. Preferably, the load bearing means is positioned on each side wall of the compartment and includes a plurality of brackets movable between a position in the second disposition in which they are substantially flush with the associated wall, and a support position in the first disposition in which they extend generally perpendicularly to the associated wall for supporting the support shelf thereon.
A feature of the present invention is a mounting means for securely connecting a front end of the support shelf to the side walls while allowing for selective movement of the support shelf between its transport, storage and loading positions. The mounting means of the present invention includes a shelf supporting means on each wall and a pivoting means in communication with the shelf supporting means. The pivoting means is positioned at the front end of the support shelf for connecting the shelf to the walls and providing for relative movement of the shelf about an axis generally transverse to the walls, whereby the shelf is movable between its loading or inclined position in which it is inclined downwardly from its front end toward its respective other end to permit travel thereover of the golf carts and the like during loading and unloading of the shelf, and a level position generally parallel to the floor and ceiling for the support thereon of the golf carts and the like in the first or transport position of the support shelf.
The pivoting means preferably includes a first member forming a nonrotatable axis of a second member which is rotatable relative to the first member and connected to the front end of the support shelf for rotating the shelf between its loading and transport positions. The first member is held by the shelf supporting means and is engaged by the cables to effect the movement of the front end of the support shelf between its transport and storage positions. The shelf supporting means includes an opening in each side wall adapted to receive the first member therein for holding the front end of the shelf in position. Preferably, the mounting means of the present invention also includes a stabilizing means for minimizing the movement of the front end of the support shelf while the vehicle is in motion.
In addition, the multi-use trailer of the present invention includes a ramp mounted on the vehicle, the ramp being movable between a storage position in which it is disposed for transport by the vehicle and a loading position in which it extends between the floor of the compartment and the road to provide an inclined surface for the travel therealong of the golf carts and the like from the road into said interior of the substantially enclosed compartment, and vice versa.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an apparatus for transporting golf carts and the like while simultaneously hauling a conventional-type load in an over-the-road wheeled vehicle. The apparatus includes a generally box-like main storage compartment having a floor of generally parallelogram configuration, a support shelf, and a control system. The compartment includes a pair of spaced apart, generally parallel, generally rigid side wall members, the side wall members being connected to the floor adjacent respective opposite edge portions thereof and extending substantially perpendicularly therefrom, and a covering supported on the side wall members in generally facing relation to the floor, the area of the covering bounded by the side wall members defining,the ceiling of the main storage compartment, a front end wall formed at one end of the main storage compartment and an access opening formed at the other end of the main storage compartment.
The support shelf is disposed interiorly of the main storage compartment and is movable therein. The shelf includes opposite sides adjacent to the side wall members of the compartment, a front end and a back end, and provides a substantially rigid surface for supporting a plurality of the golf carts or the like thereon. The width of the support shelf conforms substantially to the width of the ceiling. In one preferred embodiment, the length of the support shelf extends through substantially one-third of the compartment with the front end of the shelf being positioned approximately two-thirds from the front end of the compartment and the back end being positioned adjacent to the access opening. Thus, the remaining portion extending from two-thirds from the front end to the front end of the main compartment is empty and may be used for hauling conventional-type loads or for such other purposes as desired. It is a feature of the present invention that an operator may build his own deck or otherwise configure the portion of the compartment which is not occupied by the shelf and that the full vertical capacity of such portion is available for use. While the preferred support shelf extends through approximately one-third of the compartment, it will be understood that the support shelf in accordance with the present invention may extend through any portion of the length of the compartment thereby increasing or decreasing the number of golf carts and the like which may be transported and accordingly decreasing or increasing the size of the remaining portion of the compartment available for other uses.
In one preferred embodiment, the front end of the support shelf is connected by a mounting means to the side wall members at the midsection of the compartment for supporting the shelf at a predetermined intermediate height between the floor and the ceiling. The mounting means includes a shelf supporting means extending vertically on each side wall member and a pivoting means at the front end of the support shelf in communication with the shelf supporting means. The pivoting means of one preferred embodiment is a concentric rod assembly which includes a hollow, substantially cylindrical outer member extending substantially across the width of the shelf at the front end and having opposite open ends, and a substantially cylindrical inner member positioned within the outer member having opposite ends which extend outward through the open ends of the outer member. The outer member is rotatable relative to the inner member such that the inner member defines a nonrotatable movement axis for movement of the shelf between its transport and loading positions.
The preferred shelf supporting means is a carrier plate mounted to each side wall member and being positioned across from and in alignment with one another on each side wall member. The plate preferably extends vertically from the ceiling to the floor and includes a slot extending from the ceiling to a predetermined intermediate point approximately half-way between the floor and the ceiling and being adapted to receive the ends of the inner member. The ends of the inner member extend through the slot and into the cavity and move vertically along the slot in response to the raising and lowering of the shelf between its transport and storage positions.
The present invention preferably includes a stabilizing means for minimizing the movement of the front end of the shelf when the vehicle is in motion. In one preferred embodiment, the stabilizing means includes a flange at each end of the outer and inner members of the rod assembly with the plate being positioned between the flanges of the members. Each flange extends outward beyond the width of the slot in the plate to minimize the side-to-side movement of the rod assembly. In addition, the flange of the inner member includes a substantially flat portion which is adapted to abut a substantially flat element to prevent the inner member from rotating in response to the rotation of the outer member during the movement of the shelf between its transport and loading positions and when the shelf is in its transport position. In one preferred embodiment, the substantially flat element is a ledge positioned within the cavity between the wall member and the plate which extends from the wall to the plate to engage the flat portion of the flange, thereby preventing the inner member from rotating.
In one preferred embodiment, an arrangement for selective movement of the support shelf includes a control system which selectively moves the shelf toward and away from the ceiling, and selectively moves the front end of the shelf relative to the back end of the shelf about the movement axis. The control system is operable to move the shelf to its loading position for loading the golf carts and the like thereon at which the shelf is disposed generally downwardly inclined from the intermediate position between the floor and the ceiling toward the floor. Additionally, the control system is operable to move the shelf between its transport position for supporting the golf carts and the like during transport thereof at which the shelf is disposed intermediate the ceiling and the floor and generally parallel thereto, and its storage position at which the shelf is disposed in substantially flush relation with a selected one of the ceiling or the floor. One preferred embodiment of the present invention further includes a selectively operable adjustment device in communication with the control system for maintaining proper alignment of the shelf.
According to another feature of the present invention, one preferred embodiment includes a first ramp, an assembly for selectively interconnecting the first ramp to the over-the-road vehicle for movement of the first ramp between an intermediate position in which it is supported above the road, and a loading position in which it provides support for movements of loads thereover between the road (or another load originating location) and the floor, and an assembly for detachably mounting the first ramp means to the over-the-road vehicle. The detachable mounting assembly mounts the first ramp for movement of the first ramp about an axis generally perpendicular to the floor between its intermediate position and an access position for permitting movement of loads there past and into or out of the vehicle.
Preferably, the apparatus includes a second ramp, an assembly for selectively interconnecting the second ramp to the over-the-road vehicle for movement of the second ramp independently of the first ramp between an intermediate position in which the second ramp is supported above the road and a loading position in which the second ramp provides support for movement of the loads thereover, and an assembly for detachably mounting the second ramp means to the over-the-road vehicle for movement independent of the first ramp about an axis generally perpendicular to the floor, the second ramp being movable between the associated intermediate position and an access position for permitting movement therepast and into or out of the vehicle.
Other features, characteristics and advantages are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings and/or will be apparent therefrom to persons of skill in the art.